


watch me.

by cursebreakker



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Universe, Devoted Cassian (ACoTaR), F/M, Kinky Nesta Archeron, Nesta Archeron-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, azriel is horny for elain, cassian and nesta go at it like bunnies, elriel undertones, mixed POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursebreakker/pseuds/cursebreakker
Summary: azriel walks in on cassian and nesta having sex. then, she asks him to join.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Azriel, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	watch me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachykeenjellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/gifts).



> nesta daydreamed about a threesome in acosf and i'm here to make her dreams come true 🙏🏻
> 
> (it's not really a threesome, more like voyeurism BUT you get the gist) 
> 
> PS: this one is for jessa and all the other hornies who couldn't stop THINKING about az/cas/nesta in action

Cassian was mid-thrust when a dark figure stepped into the room. 

She would have felt angry if she didn't know it was her fault to have initiated sex in a public space of the House of Wind. 

Azriel stopped under the archway, eyes wide and nostrils flaring at the pure, unadulterated scent of sex invading his senses. His pants felt slightly tighter at the sight of all that golden hair cascading out of its tight updo. 

If he didn't look into her face, he could almost see another female with the same shade of golden brown hair laying there utterly ravished...

"Az, get out," Cassian snapped, still deeply buried inside Nesta's cunt. 

The shadowsinger crossed his arms, syphons gleaming under the faelights. "Don't you have a room where you could be doing this?" 

Nesta remained quiet, as quiet as one could be while Cassian kept slowly feeding her his cock. The male in question gripped her hips, she thought he might like to grip Azriel's neck instead. 

"I want —" she gasped, meeting Cassian's thrust halfway. 

"What?" He asked, kissing her arched ear. 

She met Azriel's gaze when she said, "I want him to stay." 

That made the Illyrian fucking her stop his thrusting. His wings went around them, forming a protective cocoon. "Are you sure?" 

She nodded, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Yes." 

Cassian snarled, pumping into her with a little more force. She relished the change in pace, loving to walk the thin line between pain and pleasure. 

The Illyrian general was truly an amazing lover—attuned to her every need and desires, which was probably the reason he allowed Azriel to stay. Deep down he knew that Nesta had been... _ curious _ about his brother for a while. 

He picked up the spike in her scent when they had been fighting, how her eyes trailed after the shadowsinger sometimes and a dreamy expression took hold of her face. Cassian wasn't jealous, he understood the appeal his brother had on females, and he knew that Nesta's interest was born out of lust. She'd probably gotten the idea in one of the smutty novels she always had in hand. 

Azriel stepped further into the room, careful not to spark a sudden bout of jealousy on his brother while he fucked his...did they even realize? Cassian surely knew, there was no denying the scent lingering under all the sex. A mixture of her scent and his. But he wasn't sure it Nesta was aware of their connection; how possessive and territorial a male could get around their female. 

The shadowsinger's cock had officially awakened, straining against his pants while he heard and saw his brother's cock drive in and out of Nesta's rosy cunt. Her hair was on her face, a perfect sight for his imagination to run wild. 

Another Archeron sister lay there in his mind, her breasts were not as large as her sister's but that was of little importance to him when so much of them both was similar enough to fuel this fantasy. He felt like a disgusting piece of shit, but didn't stop himself from watching and letting his mind go wherever it chose to go. 

He sat on the armchair directly facing the sofa Nesta and Cassian were fucking, one of his scarred hands going to the bulge in his pants. He needed to relieve that tension...Mother only knew he deserved to let some of it go. 

Nesta's head snapped to him when she heard the sound of fabric rustling, Cassian was nibbling at her neck and going at a torturously slow pace. She whined, hitching her hips up trying to chase the friction she ached for. 

Cassian chuckled, licking a wet stripe over one nipple. "Don't you want this to last, Nes?" 

She turned to him, baring her teeth. "Fuck me harder." 

Azriel grabbed his cock, liquid seeping out the swollen head. He couldn't believe what he was doing when his hand moved up and down, pleasure shooting through his nerve endings. This was wrong...but it felt good to stroke himself. 

Nesta's eyes found him again when Cassian picked up his pace, the sound of skin slapping skin obscenely loud in the room. Her moans climbed in pitch and speed as his brother plowed into her waiting hole. 

He wondered how Elain's moans would sound like. If her lips would open like her sister's did, rosy and plump. Golden brown hair falling over her eyes at the speed and force in which he fucked her. 

He gripped his cock, hissing at the quick sting of pain. His thoughts had no business traveling those waters. 

"I'm close," Cassian groaned, burying his face on Nesta's neck. " _ Fuck _ , you feel divine." 

She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Azriel would find his release with them. Then, he'd forget that this ever happened. He'd force the images of another Archeron laying there and another Illyrian bastard hovering over her body, pumping his cock into her with abandon. Those were scenes that could only exist in his imagination...he didn't dare to hope...

His brother grunted, hips stuttering to a stop and Nesta yelled in ecstasy as they both reached their peaks. Azriel was close too, his hand moving at a punishing speed. 

"Stop." Nesta's voice sounded through the room, her blue eyes so different from Elain's fixed on his lap and what he was doing to his cock. He would have felt ashamed if his lust wasn't blinding him to the awkwardness of the situation. 

Cassian slipped out of her, his seed coating the space between her thighs white. 

"Stop," she repeated herself, moving from where she was laying on the sofa. "I want to finish you off." 

Azriel stopped stroking himself, eyebrows linked together when he turned his face to his brother who watched the scene with heavy eyelids. Cassian dipped his chin toward his tattooed chest, a small signal that it was fine. 

Nesta approached his armchair, her eyes fixed on the angry red head of his cock. One of her hands wrapped around him, small and soft. He hissed at the contact, not expecting her to actually touch him. 

"Cassian, do you want to see what it looks like when I suck your cock?" 

Azriel's attention went back to his brother, the other male smirked lazily and said, "Do you want to show me?" 

She nodded, tightening her hold around his cock. 

Cassian leaned back on the couch, legs splayed wide and cock resting against his lower abdomen. "Go ahead then." 

Nesta didn't need much more incentive. She bent down her head and took him in her mouth with the level of expertise only someone who'd done this countless times before showed. Azriel threw his head back, moaning at the feel of her hot mouth milking him. 

This was absolute madness, but he found he didn't mind it one bit since his cock was getting very well sucked by a beautiful female—the golden hair, that damned golden hair tickling his balls. He grabbed a handful of her hair, relishing in the softness of it...how easy it was to let his mind wander. 

" _ Fuck _ , fuck," he whispered softly. His shadows pulsed around him, titillated. 

"You could at least pretend you're not enjoying it so much, you bastard." Cassian's voice cut through his mental image, bringing him back to the present. But there was no real heat behind his words, and when he found his brother's eyes there was lust and amusement dancing in them. 

They'd participated in threesomes before, even some orgies where Rhysand was involved too, but Cassian had never looked at their female companions like he looked at Nesta. It was pure, undiluted adoration he saw in his brother's eyes. Strong enough to put his possessiveness aside if it meant his female could fulfill her own desires. 

Azriel didn't think he could be that strong. The mere thought of another male touching Elain...it made his blood boil. He grabbed the back of Nesta's head and fucked into her mouth as if he was punishing another sister...as if the lips wrapped around him belonged to a softer, milder female that made his blood run hot. 

He couldn't hold himself back any longer, his pleasure came rushing at him like a blinding ray of light. Elain's face filled his vision as he filled her sister's mouth with his seed. Nesta's tongue licked him clean after, her hands giving him a few soft strokes before she stood up and kissed his lips. 

Azriel tasted himself on her tongue. 

"Thank you," she said, then turned on her heels and went to where Cassian was seated on the sofa with his cock hard once more. 

He was dumbfounded. That had been the best cock sucking he'd received in...Mother it had been way too long. 

Nesta hopped back on Cassian's cock, letting out a loud moan before she started to ride him with abandon. Azriel understood he was dismissed and decided to leave the room without saying anything. 

Back in his own bedroom, he wondered if Elain would moan as loudly as his sister if he were to fuck her. 

He shook his head to dispel that thought. Better not to dwell on impossible scenarios. 

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe 😈


End file.
